Salty Lips
by drpepper123
Summary: what happends when Annabeth and Percy are alone in Percy's house Lemon


Ok I admit I do masturbate some days. But that is just because I have no one to do it for me.

And every single time I do I think of one person. Annabeth. I imagine her groping me through my shorts. And as of right now I was back home from camp so I only got to see her every now and then.

But when I did I could not contain myself. And now I was alone in my house. My mom was out with my step dad Mr. Blofis (I call him Mr. Blowfish) and all I was thinking about was Annabeth. So I started doing what any other 16 year old would do I started to masturbate.

I thought of how sexy Annabeth had gotten over the years. And how all I wanted to do was rip her clothes off and fuck the shit out of her. I stopped jerking off for a second then I felt a hand on my hard dick but I looked up and no one was there. "What the hell" I yelled. Then all of the sudden I felt a warm mouth wrap around my already hard cock. Then I realized something the only person I knew who could turn invisible was Annabeth. I reached up and I grabbed the hat and took it off and then Annabeth's form came into vision. She was lying on her stomach sucking my dick and then she realized that I took her hat off. she looked up at me and blushed I couldn't help but smirk at her "You like what you see?" she said to me in a seductive voice "very much" I replied "would you like to get back at doing that" I asked she answered my question by engulfing my cock in her mouth once more "Ohhhh yes Annabeth keep it up". She giggled which made my cock vibrate she released my cock to my disappointment but only to blow cold air on it which made me twitch. She kept sucking and groping my balls and when I got to the point of no return I told her "Annabeth honey I am going to cum you may want to stop now". but she did the exact opposite she sped up and then she took me out of her mouth and I came all over her face and in her mouth she swallowed the cum that was in her mouth and the rest of it was on her face and breasts. "That's hot" I told her "thank you your cum tastes really good sort of like red velvet cake". She said then she took her finger and ate the rest of the cum that was on her face "mmmmmmm that tastes sooooo good" she said. "Well I'm glad you think so because now it's my turn" I told her.

She was already naked which I just now realized her breasts were perfect size which made me happy. She sat down on my face and I started licking her pussy and then I stuck two digits in her whole "ooooo yes Percy please keeps going". I stopped and replied "anything for you Annabeth" she finally came in my mouth "you taste pretty good yourself".

She smiled and asked "what do you wanna do now?" "wanna take a shower with me?" "HELL YES" we walked to the bathroom kissing the whole way. Once we got to the bathroom we stopped jus for a second I turned the water and stuck my hand in to see if it was too hot or cold "perfect". Annabeth got in first then I followed. I began washing her hair and body I rinsed her off. Then she started to wash me once she got to my cock she began lightly stroking it to get the soap all over it but it lasted a little after soap was everywhere. She rinsed my cock off and began to suck again I leaned her up against the wall and started to facefuck her I tried to shove it down her throat and it overwhelmed her. She gagged but the feeling of her throat muscles when she gagged was the best thing I have ever felt "sorry Annabeth ". She took me out of her mouth and looked up at me with her watery stormy grey eyes "its ok it just surprised me". She stuck me back in her mouth she bobbed up and down at such a rhythm that I just about passed out when I felt the sensation. the water was starting to get cold so I knew I had to wrap it up I held her head on my cock and I squirted at least 4 or 5 jets f cum in her mouth. There was so much that it leaked out of the sides of her mouth but she swallowed the rest. The cum that fell out washed down the drain.

I turned off the water and chased her back to my bed room we got our clothes on and had a heated make out session. Her kisses were salty but still I savored everyone I got "Gods I loved this" Annabeth said "me too" I replied and I kissed her once again. "We should do this again sometime you know" Annabeth said "I know we should" I told her.

We went into the living room and turned on a movie Annabeth put her head on my chest. after awhile I felt tired I heard Annabeth yawn and I asked "you wanna go back to my room" she kissed me and said "race ya" and ran off laughing I ran after her and jumped into my bed she snuggled up close to me and shut her eyes. "I love you Percy and thank you for letting me come over" "I love you too Annabeth and anytime" she smiled and we both drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I realized my mom still wasn't homed but Annabeth wasn't next to me anymore. she was in the kitchen making breakfast in her pajamas she didn't hear me come in I walked up behind her and gave her a big hug from behind "OH MY GODS YOU SCARED ME" she yelled "I'm sorry" I pouted she kissed me and I still tasted salt on her tongue and lips "your lips still taste like cum babe" I informed her. "Well good now give me a kiss" she teased "ewww no I don't wanna taste myself" I said Annabeth laughed and went back to cooking.

We ate in front of the TV and we turned on some cartoons I looked over at Annabeth and I got an erection she glanced over and noticed and said "awwww baby you need some help with that?" she asked "yes please" I told her. She took off my basketball shorts with her teeth. She sat down on my dick which surprised me because she went so fast she was a virgin. because as soon as she sat down I felt her barrier then I broke it and she cried a little "owwwwww" "I'm sorry baby" I said "it's ok just go slow" she said. I pushed inside of her at a slow pace Annabeth moaned "go faster Percy" I started thrusting into her at a faster pace "faster ahh har-dder" I thrusted as hard as I could and I felt that I was ready to cum. "Annabeth I'm going to cum she got off and ran over to her breakfast she picked up her bowl of cereal and brought it over to me "cum on this" she told me "uhm sure". I stroked my wet cock and came on her cereal after I did Annabeth ate all of her cereal "yummy" she said "Gods you turn me on so much" I told her.

After she finished her cereal she gave me a big wet sloppy kiss just so I would taste myself "ewwww you did that on purpose" I said "yup" she laughed.

We went back to my room I got in bed while Annabeth layed down next to me I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes "love you Annabeth" I said "love you too" Annabeth yawned she kissed me and I could still taste salt I can't wait to get her back for this.


End file.
